Le-Zhan Williams
LeZhan Williams.jpg|Le-Zhan Williams Daphne boyden and le-zhan williams.jpg|Le-Zhan Williams with his mother, Daphne Boyden Real Name: Le-Zhan Williams Nicknames: No known nicknames Location: Vallejo, California Date: May 17, 1996 Bio Occupation: None Date of Birth: April 22, 1996 Height: 1'6" Weight: 8 lbs. Marital Status: Single Characteristics: African-American male. Black hair, brown eyes. Case Details: Six-week-old Le-Zhan Williams was the son of a rising rap star named Lathan Williams and his girlfriend, seventeen-year-old Daphne Boyden. She lived with her grandmother, Riva Lee Boyden, and was working hard to finish high school while raising her Le-Zhan. On May 17, 1996, two unidentified girls arrived at her house as Riva Lee was getting ready to go to bingo. They asked to see Daphne and Le-Zhan. Riva Lee did not recognize them, but it appeared that Daphne knew them. She then left for bingo. An hour later, Riva Lee received a call from a neighbor saying that her house was on fire. She immediately rushed home and was told by an officer that Daphne was dead. Soon, it was discovered that the fire had been deliberately set and Daphne had been shot to death. They also found no trace of Le-Zhan. It was obvious to police that the girls had murdered Daphne and then kidnapped Le-Zhan. Police, however, had few leads in the case and no suspects have been identified. Daphne's death outraged the community. Hundreds of people came out to march in the streets, memorializing her death and demanding justice. Suspects: The two unidentified girls who met with Daphne that afternoon are the prime suspects. They were first seen arriving at her house by a neighbor. One had a black tote bag which contained some rope. The neighbor felt that they were suspicious. Another witness reported seen them fleeing from the house as it went ablaze carrying a bundle believed to be Le-Zhan. Two more witnesses saw them; they also believe that they were concealing something. They, presumed to be the perpetrators, were teenage African-American females. One is 5'4, heavy set and kept her face covered. The other is 5'6 and thin. She wore her hair straight and cut on an angle. They have never been identified. Ten months before Le-Zhan's abduction and Daphne's murder, Lathan was attacked and shot in the head during an attempted robbery. The shooter was arrested and convicted, thanks to Lathan's testimony. It has not been determined if the shooting was related to Daphne's murder and Le-Zhan's abduction. Lathan's mother also heard rumors that girls had been threatening Daphne prior to her murder. They apparently wanted to be with Lathan and wanted Le-Zhan. However, the rumors are unsubstantiated. Extra Notes: This case first aired on the November 22, 1996 episode. Results: Solved. In December 2002, six years after Daphne's murder, Le-Zhan was found in a home just two miles away. He was living with twenty-two-year-old Latasha Brown and Osienetta Williams (no relation to him or Lathan), who were arrested in connection to his abduction and Daphne's murder. Latasha's mother, Delores Brown, was arrested for child concealment and served a one-year sentence. An anonymous tip (possibly from a re-broadcast) led authorities to her, who agreed to take them to Le-Zhan and Latasha. It was also discovered that Latasha was Lathan's ex-girlfriend. Ocianetta agreed to testify against Latasha and was given a thirteen-year sentence for her connection in Daphne's murder and Le-Zhan's abduction. She has since been released. Latasha was found guilty of murder in 2004 and sentenced to 37 years to life in prison. Le-Zhan was reunited with his family a few weeks after he was found. Sadly, he could not be reunited with Lathan, who was serving an unrelated twelve-year sentence for armed robbery. He was released in 2010. Links: * Le-Zhan Williams on Unsolved Archive * Lathan Williams on Wikipedia * Vallejo mother killed, baby missing * Stolen child of slain woman was living 2 miles away * Abducted as Infant, Boy, 6, is Found * Kidnapped boy found six years after incident * Woman Charged With Murder, Kidnapping * 3rd suspect arrested in Vallejo abduction * Boy missing for 6 years, found * Child Missing 6 Years Found; "Mother" Arrested * Long-missing child found after 6 years - only few miles from home * Mother of alleged Vallejo murderer-kidnapper signs plea deal; jail time limited to one year * Woman pleads not guilty in slaying, boy's abduction * Alleged Vallejo murderer-kidnapper pleads innocent * Mother of woman accused in kidnapping-murder is sentenced * Vallejo woman guilty of murder, kidnapping * Conviction of Vallejo woman's murder-kidnap sentence upheld ---- Category:California Category:1996 Category:Abduction Category:Murder Category:Arson Category:Disappearances Category:Music-Related Cases Category:Gang-Related Cases Category:Solved